The Birthday Bash
by MistressMagick
Summary: A sneaky Raevyn organizes a birthday party for a good friend of hers.


Morning rays of brilliant hue, rosy pinks and cerulean blues and warm splashes of gold, band across a cobalt sky. A rocky ledge juts out from the southern face of a flower-laden hill, providing a magnificent view over the valley that opens beneath. Flowers sprawl in profusion: blue-eyed mistflowers, golden sunbursts, cloverheart, and purple sage carpeting the hill in swirls of color. As well as several villages dotted here and there.

And on this rocky ledge sat perched a lone druid, shroud in shadows and keeping a watchful eye on a certain village. Raevyn heaved a sigh as she lifted a hollowed out rock full of water to her lips and drank deeply. She wished her friend would hurry up and head for work. Rae had spent way to long trying to convince the village Bailiff to give this job to a specific person for her plans to be ruined now. Finally around midday a movement caught Raevyn's attention.

* * *

Meanwhile in the quiet village of Fairy Tale, a shaman by the name of Moonlily hummed to herself as she puttered about her home doing minor cleaning. Glancing at the clock on the fireplace mantle she cursed under her breath and headed to the entrance hall where she slipped on her favorite gardening sandals and headed out to check her vegetables.

Lily walked at a leisurely pace around the edge of her garden casting spell after spell. 'Morning dews still need a few more hours. However the stone truffles are done as are the Spuds.' she thought and sent cutting spells at the aforementioned plants. Followed by a mass gathering spell. She reached into her gardening apron and pulled out her seed selections. Picking up a handful of leafer seeds she focused her mind and opened her palm towards the plots she wanted to replant and blew gently watching as they scattered in the wind over her field. She then selected some grape seeds and repeated the planting process. When all was planted she cast a spell summoning a raincloud to water her plants.

Once done with that, Lily went back inside and washed up. Planting, even magical planting, could be a somewhat dirty job on occasion especially if one did not wash the fully grown plants before handling. Once dried and dressed in her furs and leathers, Lily slipped on her good footwear, grabbed her house keys, locked the front door, and headed out into the main village. She wound her way along the center path around the village tree.

'Hmm I wonder if it's been watered recently.' She thought walking up the steps to the base of the tree. 'No apparently not, can is down to the 28 mark. Lily picked up the can and walked around the base of the tree evening watering the poor thing. She set the can back on the pedestal it usually sat on and continued on her way. She crossed the little bridge and headed up the hill to where the bailiff was seated.

"Good afternoon kind Sir." Lily greeted the bailiff.

"Afternoon Lily." The Bailiff replied "And a happy birthday to you."

"Thank you, Bailey." she smiled warmly. "Even on my special day though I would like to take some work hours with you if I may."

"Of Course was hoping you would. I've got a special assignment for you." Bailey replied taking out his assignment book for Fairy Tail and flipping through it. "Hmm felonious, Firekraker...ah here we are Moonlily. Seems Emma has been a little understaffed lately and would like to hire out your assistance for the day. You will get your normal pay of 1500 gold per hour plus a small bonus for proficiency and any overtime you take."

"Sounds good to me, sign me up for," Lily checks her sundial watch and calculates the time until her dews are ready to be harvested ", six hours please."

"Aye six hours it is then." Bailey agrees and hands her time card. "Just mark the time down when you get to Emma's and have fun."

Lily grins, waves and wanders up the path, through a portal, into the city situated in the center of a hidden valley.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the rocky ledge Raevyn perks up and watches acutely when she sees her friend talking to the bailiff. After what seemed to be a lengthy conversation Rae saw Lily head through the portal. Making sure the coast was indeed very clear Raevyn snuck into Fairy Tail.

Tapping the Bailiff on the shoulder she asked "Well did she take the Emma's task?"

"Yep her place is all yours Raevyn." Bailey grinned "go have fun."

Raevyn saluted and slunk her way around the village, darting in and out of the trees until she got to the shamans compound. Taking out an extra dimensionally enhanced bag, she reached in and grabbed the streamers and ribbons. Walking out to the front of the path she started hanging the decorations back along the path, around the storehouse, magic circle, and laboratory.

Upon reaching the dragons lair Raevyn eyed Lily's dragon PufftheMagical&Immortal warily. She made eye contact with the great serpent and bowed to the dragon in respect, never breaking the eye contact. Rae waited patiently for what seemed like ages when finally Puff deemed her acceptable and nodded her froggish head.

Sighing internally in relief Raevyn bowed respectfully "I beseech you oh great and noble Wyrm. It is your pet's birthday today and I was wondering if you would allow me the honor of decorating your lair for the occasion?"

Puff seemed to think about it, a look of immense pride on his face at the praise given to his, and was very pleased that a human would know enough to give the proper praise in the first place. This human didn't seem so bad at all, Puff thought to himself. So he nodded giving Raevyn permission to that which she had sought.

Raevyn bowed low again and thanked Puff before quickly and efficiently finishing the streamers and ribbons. Reaching back into her bag she pulled out several faery lights willingly provided by the local fairy's back in West Blueford, Raevyn's village, and began hanging the delicate balls of unnatural yet beautiful light. Hues of ice blue and pale peaches and delicate whites dotted the land.

Raevyn looked at the sundial and realized she only had about an hour left. Picking up her pace, she used her powers with the forest and nature to procure a table out of a tree stump and placed refreshments and nibbles out under charms and enchantments to keep them cool and fresh. Raevyn looked up when she heard noises and saw her friends and accomplices Snow Ash Kitty, Eiclops, and the infamous turtle lord Lord Goobington approaching.

Rae grinned and greeted then setting up a second table to hold the gifts for the birthday girl. The four then set to work on the rest of the place. Eiclops went around arranging flowers here and there in patterns spelling out happy birthday; Goobs used his powers of charisma to go gather the rest of the people that had been invited. And Kitty set to work on the playlist for the night. Rae meanwhile worked near the entrance to Lily's place and back the path erecting rose and faery light archways every so often then draping a royal blue sparkly cloth across them on a raised platform, making a sort of a raised tunnel back to the party area.

"Rae." Eiclops called "Five minutes until Lily's supposed to be done."

"Thanks Eiclops." Rae called back anchoring down the last corner of the tunnels cloth.

Everyone that was anyone in this wonder world of Miramagia that we all called home was there by now. Even most members of the Authority had traded their council robes for casual dress. Out to the party they came, Knight and burger, lord and dame, to this surprise party for The Lady of Fairy Tail.

When the sunlight sank behind the horizon staining the evening sky with its pre-nocturn beauty Rae called out "Places everybody." Rae then placed a note on the gate to the homestead and went back to hide with the rest.

Everyone scrambled for a hiding spot and waited patiently with bated breath.

* * *

"Thank you so much Lily." Emma thanked profusely "I'll send word ahead to Bailey so he has your pay ready for you."

"It was no trouble at all Emma. I enjoyed the work today." Lily smiled as she grabbed her stuff from behind the counter. "I must be going now. perhaps I'll stop by again sometime to lend a hand some more."

"you're such a dear." Emma replied "please have a good night."

"You do the same Emma." Lily replied and walked out into the evening air.

Lily looked up at the orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.

The sun, like a large, grandeur orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that she felt she could almost touch it. It seemed to look at her with a dull glare, knowing that its beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival made up for it. The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given, seemed to whisper 'Farewell' to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave. Sighing Moon walked over to the portal and back home to her village.

When she got there she headed straight for the bailiff

"Hey Lily, have a good day?" he asked her

"Yes it was okay." Lily replied.

"Glad to hear it." Bailey said as he counted out the pay and handed it over to her when Lily handed in her timecard.

"Thanks Bailey." Moon grinned. "See you tomorrow."

she waved and wound her way home stopping to water the tree again on the way home.

When she laid eyes on her house she saw the decorations and instantly knew that something was going down tonight. She then caught sight of the card and grabbing it she read the quick note written on it.

_'Today's about you my dear Lunar Flower.'_

The note was unsigned but Lily already knew who it was from. Only one person called her lunar flower.

'Rae you little rascal.' Lily grinned and shook her head pocketing the note she pushed open the gate and walked down the tunnel. With each step she took the faery lights came on illuminating her the balcony overlooking her garden-wall and gallery, a gleaming shape she floated by, Dead-pale between the roses and evening sky she came to a halt and took in the breathtaking beauty that her friends had created for her.

At a nod from Rae Eiclops Kitty and Goobs, everyone jumped out and shouted 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOONLILY!"

Some upbeat techno and dub-step started playing in the background and Moon laughed gleefully as she came down the steps off the side of the balcony to join the party where she was swiftly swept up in many hugs well wishes.

A couple hours later that night, the party was still going strong, when Moon caught up to Raevyn. "Thank you, Rae, for this party."

"You're welcome Lily." Rae grinned "was the least I could do for a good friend of mine.

"Awe." Lily blushed and hugged Rae.

Rae grinned mischievously and pulled moon onto the dance floor.

"It's your party have fun." Raevyn giggled.

Lily giggled along and the two of them and all their friends danced the night away, trying to make this the most memorable B-Day ever.

* * *

A/N: Mkay firstly ... so i wrote this as a birthday gift to a dear friend of mine from a wonderful MMO called Miramagia. (great game i would highly reccomend at least checking it out.) and secondly ... No i haven't abandoned Darkness Rising i'm just procrastinating til i get more of it written. ~ Thor


End file.
